bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 2
The problem with non-clique student quotes Is that I keep getting bored, frustrated, or annoyed with them, and end up going on rampages. Then I just fight the prefects until I get busted, turn the game off, and don't feel like playing for a few days. McJeff 06:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Haha. That's what I do with Nerds. Dan the Man 1983 15:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::I like to get Melvin pissed at me, and then just walk away from him - he's so fat he can't catch me. Then when he stops for breath I run and give him a wedgie. Knocked the poor guy out with nothing but wedgies... McJeff 23:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's hilarious giving them wedgies until they get knocked out. Bully is by far one of the funniest games out, It is also very easy, but the fun makes up for that. What is your favourite chapter? and which one do you hate the most? Dan the Man 1983 23:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::My favorite chapter is 1, least favorite is 2. Well, least favorite is 6 because there's nothing to do, but that doesn't count. I like being on bad standing with everyone because that makes more funny stuff happen. Chapter 4 has some of the better missions, Chapter 5 has the Townies, and Chapter 3 has all the wintertime stuff that none of the others do. :::::I seriously think Derby was a way better bad guy than Gary, though. Gary bragged about being able to manipulate people but he only got away with it because Jimmy never tried to hunt him down and finally quit even taking him seriously. Derby manipulated Jimmy like he owned him through most of the game. But then, Derby was barely even in Chapter 2. McJeff 22:08, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mine is 1 even though my favourite clique is against me. I didn't like Chapter 4 it was too short. Chapter 5 is okay, Chapter 3 is great, especially for the students clothing. Chapter 2 is my favourite chapter to have a mess about game in, cause only the Bullies like me. The nerds like you in Chapter 2 but they fight back. Chapter 6 was boring. They should made Jimmy a prefect at the end, so players can play a mini game called patrolling the campus in chapter 6 like you can do on the streets in the True Crime games. Dan the Man 1983 22:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) What's up? Hey dude. Sorry it took me a couple days to get back to you. I've been busy doing some final projects for classes (my school's one of the year-round ones). But I finished my last one this morning and now I got 2 weeks with nothing to do. No school no job and since we're having a draught I'm not getting any work in the yardcare business... which isn't good for my pockets but at least I don't have to work. I'll see if I can get the forums to work, and I might also ask JoePlay for some help. I was trying to get the wikipedia source template to work and couldn't, that's why there's that gibberish at the bottom of Jimmy's page. Oh yeah as for Algie's jacket, it doesn't say, but it was probably either the Greasers or the Townies considering where it happened. So over the next couple days I'll try to get the articles I listed as possible featured articles up to as perfect as they can, and maybe try to do some more quotes. McJeff 21:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :2 weeks rest then? Cool. Man I have 3 months to myself since Christina is in New Jersey with her parents until November. I miss her like mad, and could of done with her company yesterday as I was ill with a stomach bug. :I think we should feature Russell next on the featured article. :It wouldn't suprise me if the Bullies did that to Algie's jacket since they hang around the motel, which is near that area. Dan the Man 1983 23:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) New forum added Hey Dan. I saw your message, so I stopped by and created the Bully General Chat forum. There are several steps to take in order for a new forum section to be complete. If you check , you'll see what I did. You'll see that I made a Test topic to make sure things are working correctly. Go ahead and delete the topic after you've created the first real topic. If you don't plan on using the Watercooler forum, you may want to delete it too. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. JoePlay (talk) 21:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, much appreciated. Dan the Man 1983 09:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Just a note Hi Daniel. Just wanted to inform you I'll be away for studies for a national exam till 8th of October. See you. Paul H K 08:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay thanks for letting me know and good luck with the exam. Dan the Man 1983 14:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hello Daniel. Just to let you know, I'll be here full-time until January 1, 2009. How's things going on the Wikia by the way? Paul H K 04:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::Apart from a few vandals, everything is cool. Good to see you back. Dan the Man 1983 04:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Apology I apologize if i hurt your feelings for making references to the possible sexual relations between Jimmy and Lola... However, how do you explain Johnny accusing them of "getting it on", what else could it of meant? I might add this again but make note that it may of just been Johnny's paranoia. SuperTron500 19:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :You didn't hurt my feelings. Its just speculative to assume they are having sexual relation when sex isn't even mentioned. Getting it on behind his back could mean starting a relationship behind his back. Add it back but don't mention sexual relations. Dan the Man 1983 06:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, i didn't add any reference to that. And perhaps that wasn't the case, but in some cases it seems to be okay to be slightly speculative because tiny references are thrown in without proper explanations. SuperTron500 19:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I made a block Blocked IP address 75.33.62.225 for removing content from an article. McJeff 09:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :There's a different vandal who's also on a 75.30 address. 75.35.243.200 to be exact. I threatened to block him for removing content, but I believe he's editing on a dynamic IP. McJeff 21:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Let me check this and the other IP. Dan the Man 1983 00:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::According to WHOIS, It's the same person. Dan the Man 1983 00:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I went ahead and blocked the IP for a week. If I'm mistaken and it isn't the same person then I will unblock the IP. As an Admin you can check whether IP come from the same computer by using WHOIS. Dan the Man 1983 00:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Let me check this one. Dan's IP 00:55, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. Since the IP vandal is almost exclusively interested in the kissable girls, I just put the pages on semi-protection for a while. I also indef-banned a few IPs for vandalism and ban-ducking, and I may go to wikia central and ask for help on a range ban. McJeff 23:19, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::You blocked both IP's for good then? Cool. There is no excuse for vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 23:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey dude Sorry I haven't been around much. There's two reasons and they're kinda related. I started a new semester of school and I've got 3 tough classes. Physics, Macromedia Director, and animation with 3Ds Max. I don't know anything about Director yet, and 3Ds Max is hard, complicated, and boring. Plus, I gave up this other internet hobby I had. Dunno if you ever heard of efedding... you might have since you were a pro wrestling fan, but if you haven't, please don't ask me to explain. Anyway I quit doing that and so to avoid the urge to go back, I've been spending as little time on the 'net as possible. Hope everything's going good with you lately. McJeff 18:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No computer Hey Dan. Just dropping a note to let you know that my computer's in the shop. They're going to try and get my videocard fixed... anyway I won't be around much for a couple days. I'll check in during class but obviously I can't edit much if at all then. Don't let the vandals bite. McJeff 17:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :That's cool dude, thanks for letting me know. Dan the Man 1983 22:41, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::In class right now, and it's going to be at least all weekend before I get my comp back. McJeff 16:45, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::I know how you feel, I hate not having a PC. It's been quiet here though. Dan the Man 1983 17:36, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Finally got it back. McJeff 20:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool. Dan the Man 1983 22:02, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Re: 5th November I'll be fine taking care of things here dude. Enjoy your vacation. School's going way better now that I don't efed anymore.McJeff 16:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Cool dude. You other interests apart from Bully, Video Games and Wrestling? I'm sure I read that Politics is an interest of yours. It's one of mine too. Dan the Man 1983 19:02, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm trying to find some new interests. Politics is really making me too angry to think about these days, and tech school isn't known for its social life opportunities. But being 27 is kind of like being stuck in between two worlds. All the kids in school think I'm old, but I'm still a decade younger than the "adult students" for the most part. ::I don't know if this happens a lot in England, but in the States, there are kid activities that are targeted either for "10 and younger" or "12 and older", which leaves anyone who happens to be 11 shit out of luck, missing out on just about everything. If you haven't gotten a career going and aren't a bar/drinking type (I'm not), 27 is a bit like that... too old to be a college kid, too young to be a career man yet. ::Actually I'm spending a lot of time working on my house. My dad, I could talk for 20 pages about him, but one of the things he would do is start projects, try to make them too complex, and then leave them unfinished. So when I was young he wanted to put in a basketball court. But asphalt or concrete would've been ugly so he insisted on paving bricks. But he didn't know how to lay paving bricks, and never even bought them. I've had a pit of that gravel&sand mixture called Crush & Run in the back yard ever since. Lately I've been going around trying to clean up and fix the messes he left us with - currently it's sanding all the walls in the house so we can paint later. This is because Dad tried to put sealer on the walls, but he insisted on following the directions to the letter and wouldn't listen to people tell him those directions were wrong, so a lot of our walls have the texture of sand because the sealer mixture didn't mix all the way... McJeff 00:04, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::You're 27? Dayum I thought you was a little younger then that. Dan the Man 1983 07:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::We have no trouble of that kind here. My dad is the complete opposite and is very good at stuff like that. For years he has put electrics into the roads here. He starts a new job for his firm soon though, where he will pave over the holes in the roads and pavements his company put electric cables in. Just a shame we ain't neighbours because my Dad would of done a basketball court for you guys. When we moved into this house about ten years ago, the front yard was all grass. Once my dad finished with it, It now has a driveway for a car, and new fence and gates. I find sanding walls and putting sealer in easy. Dan the Man 1983 01:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi, thanks for the welcome. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Flyzza (talk • ) Oct 9, 2008 Ugh Guess what's up for deletion on Wikipedia? Yeah, List of Characters in Bully. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/List_of_characters_in_Bully McJeff 20:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :I knew it was gonna happen one day. Dan the Man 1983 20:41, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::I voted merge. I would prefer the article to be merged into the main Bully article rather then be deleted. Cause you know idiots will add more delete votes. Dan the Man 1983 17:09, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, a merge would be better. It's not like the longer article is needed now that we've got the wikia. I'll probably get to work merging everything needed in when I get done with school. (because I'm at school right now procrastinating doing my homework) McJeff 17:55, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Exactly, since we got things going here, I never really bothered with the article at Wikipedia. Be sad to see the article go, since I joined Wikipedia to help with it. Do your homework HAHA. Dan the Man 1983 20:57, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Wii I got one about 2 weeks ago. I haven't gotten Scholarship Edition yet because my local gamespot doesn't have any copies for some reason, but I plan to as soon as I find it. McJeff 17:59, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Cool. I don't know what the Wii is like in graphics, so I don't know the changes. But on the XBOX 360, Bully SE is wicked. I like the additional classes, it's like going to school on a 5 days a week, instead of 3. Dan the Man 1983 20:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Talk page vandalism Thanks for cleaning it up for me. I unprotected it though, most of the IPs don't mean any harm, and vandalism like that takes 2 seconds to revert. I have no idea who that was, although I'm pretty sure he came from wikipedia. You probably know I am/was involved in the Tucker Max article on TOW, and Tucker Max for whatever reason has an insanely devoted hatedom. I'm actually famous - been written up on Gawker of all things. A whole bunch of cube-dwelling coffee-bitches hate me. Even though I'm retired from wikipedia I'm going to keep on reverting their BLP violations... er, "censoring criticism" on that article. And if you see any more vandalism on my talk page, that's probably what it is. Speaking of which, how come you unretired? McJeff 22:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :By the way, I reblocked that IP indefinitely. Apparently it's an open proxy, and since wikipedia blocks all open proxies indefinitely, I figured it could safely be done here too. McJeff 22:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::I protected it due to being 2 counts of harrassment towards you in the past month. So I used the cool down period rule to protect your talkpage. ::Didn't mean any harm? He slated the fuck out of you. Guess I took it a little personal myself, since we been editing for nearly 2 years, and I consider you a friend. It's fine that you unprotected your talkpage since it is yours. Any more insults on your talk page though, then I will protect it again and block who ever did it. ::I went back to Wikipedia to give it a second chance, but I have not done much editing since I went back. I think I might ask for my account to be deleted and concentrate on things over here. I dunno why I bothered going back to editing there to be honest. What is Gawker? Dan the Man 1983 23:11, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::Gawker is just some stupid gossip blog. They're notorious for not fact-checking things they publish. Tucker Max's people fed them a fake story and they published it. Yet somehow their readers maintain this level of mind-numbing arrogance. Rather baffling, really. McJeff 07:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds stupid then. I hate some gossip blogs. They never get all the facts right. Dan the Man 1983 15:50, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion Just so you know, I deleted Neil's portrait image because it was uploaded with the wrong name (Mr. Neil), and I couldn't figure out any way to fix it. I reuploaded it under the proper name (Neil.png), and I think I got all the broken links fixed. McJeff 03:44, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay cool, you like the addition to Algie's page? LOL Its cool I thought. Dan the Man 1983 03:48, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Scholarship Edition I just got it today, but Bully's being suprisingly difficult with the wii-mote and I can't get past Defend Bucky. I can't figure out how to switch targets while locked on, do the running shoulder, or kick over garbage cans so I can use the lids as weapons. Once I get the hang of it I'll start writing articles for missions again. You have the XBox 360 version of Scholarship Edition, right? Did you ever play Bully on the PS2? I haven't gotten too far yet like I mentioned, but Chemistry class got a huge overhaul with SE. McJeff 06:41, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes I played the PS2 version. I got it the month it came out here. Infact I got it for free, since a friend of my brothers gave me a copy. :The thing with playing SE with the new graphics is like playing a whole new game. I dislike the mission Defend Bucky. But I always manage to get Bucky involved in the fight and let him finish them after I beat them. Is the graphics on Wii much better then the PS2 version? Dan the Man 1983 07:08, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Judging by the pictures it's not as much better as the XBox360s, but it is kinda better. The most noticable thing so far has been the mist effect, but I've also seen thunderstorms, and I think there's lots of small graphical improvements, like the textures for the sidewalks outside the school building. McJeff 06:05, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think the graphics on the XBOX 360 are wicked. You notice how the students look more clearer and life like and the texture of their clothes are more clear too? Dan the Man 1983 08:13, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I haven't thought of buying either console (XBOX 360 or Wii) ever since the Financial Crisis. Times are bad and we need to save cash. Besides, I don't see a point in buying a console for just one game. I'll wait for Rockstar to release Bully:SE for the PS2. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Paul H K (talk • ) Oct 25, 2008 :::::You will miss out then, since Bully SE is not coming out on the PS2. The point of Bully SE was for next generation console owners to buy and play the game. It is however coming out for the PC. Dan the Man 1983 13:38, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I heard that too. I might consider getting the PC version. Paul H K 08:29, 26 October 2008 (UTC) New Skin Dude I hate to say it but I really hate this new skin you've set for the wiki. It's especially bad when you're comparing diffs, you end up with white text on a yellow background and you have to highlight it to see it. Is it possible that we could either change back to the old one, or get one with a light enough background that the default text color can be black? McJeff 06:03, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought you ended up with white text on green background. Anyways changed it back. I'm gonna try and customize a skin sometimes soon. I wanted a blue background because of the game cover colour. Dan the Man 1983 08:11, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Adminship offer. Thanks for that offer, Dan. I would love to become another admin. for this wikia. TheKidInside 08:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay done. Dan the Man 1983 09:33, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Problem. I hate to say it, but I accidentally saved my Chapter 4 account into my Chapter 6 original and backup file. Which means I can't go mine quotes for some time, until I get to Chapter 6. My apologies for any inconvenience caused. Paul H K 06:54, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Easy mistake to make. Just complete the last 2 chapters. Dan the Man 1983 07:27, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Van Um, I won't really say that. Those milk floats resemble auto rickshaws more than real ones. I'll upload a photo soon. Paul H K 09:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Rules list Yeah, I think we should have one, though it doesn't have to be complicated. First, I say we should generally follow Wikipedia guidelines, excluding the ones we say don't apply here. Like, we pretty much allow what Wikipedia deletionistards would call "speculation", and mostly don't care about sources. For Requests for Adminship, I don't think there's any reason to have a formal policy on that. If someone wants it, they can ask for it and say why they want it, and we can talk it over and either say yes or no. For inter-user disputes, well, we really haven't had one yet, but since we're the Beaurocrats, it's our job to settle them. I don't think we've yet had a disagreement on how to settle a problem that we couldn't work out by talking, and if worst comes to worst we can discuss over email or something. Anything else you think we need to go over? McJeff 19:02, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Mandy I'm in favor of full-protecting that page indefinitely. The vandal is obsessed with it, and since he uses IP ranges, blocking him isn't enough to stop him from vandalizing. I just reverted more content deletion and protected for a week, but I think the page is in quite good shape and there's no reason not to indefinitely protect it. Anyone who really wants to edit it can always register a name. McJeff 19:02, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Dan the Man 1983 19:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Quotes Hi Daniel, you blocked me for editing quotes to some characters in the game from november 3-6. I just wanna know exactly why its forbidden to edit more quotes. I was just trying to help you edit non-fake quotes and nothing else. :Why just 20 quotes a character and what do you mean with copyright vaolation? (I know, my english is bad). ::Adding content that belongs to someone else without permission is a possible copyright violation. The 20 quotes a character page is a Bully Wiki rule. Dan the Man 1983 17:39, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Range blocks Hey Dan. I tried implementing a pair of rangeblocks today. One was on the new IP of the GirlVandal (the one who edits soley on the girls and removes quotes) and the other was on the guy who vandalized our talk pages. I'm hoping I did this right. McJeff 01:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Grammar I'm just trying to make this Wikia a more readable one. Readability is one of the keys to a good Wikia. Without a proper standard of English, how can people ever understand the content? And by the way, it's have, not of (e.g. ...should have been, not should of been). Paul H K 03:47, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Fair enough Paul. But fix it and don't comment all the time, no one likes a grammar Hitler. Dan the Man 1983 06:12, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Blocked Paul So, I blocked him for 2 days for personal attacks. Passive-aggressive personal attacks like this are still personal attacks, and he knows better. McJeff 06:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :That English comment pissed me off. But I didn't block him since it was his opinion. Dan the Man 1983 09:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::BTW, I left the comments back on the forum, since it shows his ignorance about England and America. Plus it was his opinion, everyone is entitled to them. Dan the Man 1983 09:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::I disagree - I don't see it as an opinion, I see it as a flame/troll, and I think it should be removed. Though I won't edit war with you over removing it. McJeff 02:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Sometimes an opinion can also be an attack. Dan the Man 1983 08:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Then again I did also see it as an attack on me and you, since you're an American and I am an Englishman. Dan the Man 1983 08:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Mandy again Since I installed those IP range blocks, there's been no activity on the GirlLoverVandal front. He liked Lola's page almost as much as Mandy's and that one's been left alone, that's why I think he's been stopped. So I went ahead and unprotected Mandy's page. Hopefully it'll work out. McJeff 10:24, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Math/Maths question You technically have Canis Canem Edit instead of Bully, right? I know that game doesn't actually have math/maths class, but the doors for the rooms are labeled. Does it say Math or Maths in it? Also for your version of Scholarship Edition, is the class called Math or Maths? McJeff 18:59, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :The only difference between CCE and Bully is the name, and loading screens. Everything else including the class names are the same. Dan the Man 1983 04:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Jack Thompson Article Great idea to add that article. :D (No sarcasm intended) I can't believe that guy fought so hard over BULLY. I mean, I can get where he's coming from but he over-exaggerated BULLY's intentions. He acted as if ESRB didn't pay no attention to the violence and sexuality contents of the game. As much as the article infurated me, I loved reading it because it was fascinating to see someone try to so hard, just to have a video game not sold to the public. He puts hatred on BULLY when there are a bunch of other games with more violence and all. While I was reading, I predicted that he wasn't going to get anywhere with it. Oh well. He lost. Rockstar prevails. :D As always. 06:00, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks and welcome to Bully Wiki. Not unless you are someone who is not signed in. JT is the biggest loser in the world. I personally dislike people who blame video games or say that video games condone violence. Dan the Man 1983 06:02, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh! My bad. It's TheKidInside. I just forgot to sign in. It's usually always signed in. My bad. :[ Yes. JT is a big loser and it's sad to see him attempt to try to stop a video game from going in public. Rockstar- 1 JT- 0. :] 06:23, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Check your talkpage in a few minutes, got an issue. Dan the Man 1983 06:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::: About that issue. I thought I heard the quote with "...gay" instead of the "made". Am I wrong? I'm going to need help with this issue. I thought i heard it today on BULLY SE as "gay" but if not, I'll warn the IP range. So is the quote wrong? If you don't know, I'll be glad to pop in BULLY and try to see if Dan says it and determine if it's correct or not. TheKidInside 06:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmmm I think its made for each other. Check it out. If it ain't gay then warn the IP range. Dan the Man 1983 06:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: Sure thing Dan! :D I'll try to see if I can catch Dan saying it and give you the feedback. I'll start BULLY SE now and see what I get. TheKidInside 06:43, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Dan. Bully looks like a good wiki, and it's great to see you welcoming people. However I notice that you aren't welcoming IPs; please make sure you welcome them as well as logged-in contributors. If you can do that we'll be happy to put you on the list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) GirlLoverVandal IP rangeblocked Just so you know dude, any IP that starts from 75 is probably the vandal. You should probably block on sight because the vandal's style is pretty obvious - edits near exclusively on the articles about the girls, favoring Mandy and Lola in particular. Edits would be good except for the continual removal of quotes. I could tell you how to do rangeblocks, but it involves converting the numbers in IP addresses to binary, which is something only a math nerd like me wouldn't hate. McJeff 05:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC)